


Does It Count?

by Meilan_Firaga



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Captivity, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Escape, F/M, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 22:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20478383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meilan_Firaga/pseuds/Meilan_Firaga
Summary: Wanda's sick to death of waking up captured, even more so when she doesn't know the reason why, but at least this time the person she's with is mildly entertaining.





	Does It Count?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VampirePaladin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/gifts).

When Wanda came to her senses, skull pounding, it was to the unpleasant sight of prison bars. There was no restraining band about her neck this time, but the bars emitted a faint purple glow. She got the impression the glow meant painful things would happen if she decided to grab on. She didn’t move for a long moment, taking in what little she could with just the benefit of open eyes. Then, she closed them again and turned inward, sending out creeping tendrils of power. Her cell was one of four in a short hallway. There was a heavy door at one end of the hall and a thick wall at the other. Nothing that she couldn’t handle in the right circumstances, but every time her powers brushed against the dark glow of the bars she felt stabbing pains all over her body. She would have to find a way to neutralize the bars in order to make her escape.

“Hey, whatcha doin’ over there?” The voice almost sounded like it was on fast-forward. With a pang, Wanda remembered that Pietro had sounded like that sometimes. “And what’s with all the glowing red tentacles?”

She pushed herself up from the floor and looked through the bars to the cell across the hall. It wasn’t Pietro, of course. He was taller than her with silver hair that looked a bit like it had been spray painted that color. He was dressed like he was going to a punk rock concert, spikes on his bracelets and a pair of worn Converse shoes on its feet. He was practically vibrating with suppressed energy. 

“I was getting a feel for our prison,” Wanda explained. “My powers manifest visually with a red glow.”

“Cool, cool,” he said, nodding along. When she blinked he was on the other side of his cell. “My powers don’t really do visible.” Another blink and he was back where he’d started. “Naked human eye can’t catch it and all that.”

Wanda’s heart ached. “You have superhuman speed,” she stated, watching as he zipped from one side of the cell to the other so quickly she only saw him when he was stopped. 

“That’s the ticket.” He made a clicking sound with his tongue, winked, and pointed finger guns at her through the bars. “Name’s Peter. Some people call me Quicksilver.” He gave her an expectant look.

“My name is Wanda,” she told him, coming to her feet and brushing the dust from her clothes. “The Scarlet Witch.”

“Huh. My sister’s name is Wanda.” Peter watched her with narrowed eyes, like he was trying to puzzle something out. “She manipulates probability. Real math nerd. You have any siblings?”

“I had a brother.” A sneaking suspicion lodged itself in the back of Wanda’s mind. “Pietro. He was very fast.”

Peter nodded as though everything suddenly made perfect sense. “That figures.” He zipped back and forth a few times, seeming to disappear entirely before he settled back down into one corner of the room. “So, your brother must have been your reality’s version of me.” At her skeptical look he shrugged. “Is this your first time with alternate reality shenanigans?”

Wanda hid her surprise that he’d come to that conclusion so quickly behind a bland expression. “Not exactly,” she admitted. “There were some instances with the Infinity Stones that created branching timelines.”

“No idea what these stones are. Probably not exactly the same, but close enough.” He bunched his shoulders up by his ears. “Got to be part of some weird stuff back in the seventies with an angry dude being sent back fifty years into his past body. Big drama.”

“That sounds fascinating, but when were you born that you were involved in incidents in the seventies?”

“1957. Why, when were you born?”

Wanda laughed. “Much later.”

“Well, at least that means your reality still has mutants much later in the century.”

“Mutants?”

“Yeah, you know.” Peter frowned through the bars at her. “People like us? With the powers? Genetic mutation moving forward and all that.”

“No,” Wanda shook her head. “My brother and I got our powers from experimentation on the Mind Stone. I don’t think my reality has mutants.”

“That’s tragic.” Peter seemed to understand without being told that she didn’t want to talk too much about Pietro. “So, you worried enough about what’s going on in this place to want to stick around, or would you rather get out of here?”

Peter, it turned out, was able to use his powers to isolate and vibrate specific parts of his body. He could vibrate them so hard that he basically became a human jackhammer. Whoever was holding them had been stupid enough to put him in the cell closest to the control panel. He couldn’t reach the switch for his own cell, but he could reach the one for hers. The guard that wandered in after she’d been freed—some weird, reptilian creature wearing armor and speaking in a gutteral hiss—didn’t stand a chance. Wanda wrapped him in red glow and flung him from the floor to the ceiling, a living ping pong ball of scales and rage, before tossing him into the bars that were still active on one of the empty cells. Her earlier assumption that the purple glow meant pain was quickly proven correct. She flipped the switch to deactiviate Peter’s cell and was treated to the amusing sight of the guard being thrown into a cell with all his armor put on backwards in the blink of an eye. 

He zipped to a halt at her side and gave her a winning smile. “So,” he chirped, “what now?”

“Do you have any idea why whatever being kidnapped us has brought us here? Or where here is?”

“No.” He shook his head. “It’s usually dumb collection crap. ‘Gather them all to show them off to my friends.’”

Wanda snorted. “It sounds like you’ve been through this before.”

“It’s weirdly common.” He slung his arm around her waist, crossing his other hand in front of his body to brace against the back of her neck. “Let’s get out of the prison thing and see where here is.” He zipped them from the building only to find that they were being held in the middle of a stunningly normal version of New York City. They discussed, for a few moments, the possibility of being in some sort of pocket universe before Wanda caught tendrils of thought from a passing citizen and discovered that they were in what seemed to be her home reality. 

Peter, for the most part, took it all in stride. He mumbled something about making the best of things before tightening the grip he had on her waist and steering her toward a diner at the end of the street. “Hey, do you think it counts as incest if you ask your alternate universe twin out on a date?”

Wanda laughed, charmed in spite of herself. “Why don’t we discuss it over coffee?”

“Great! But you have the coffee and I’ll stick to lemonade. The Professor told me I wasn’t allowed to have caffeine after a mall incident with some balloon animals and a couple of rent-a-cops.”


End file.
